A Different Side
by To Infinite
Summary: This is now a whole different world. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are brought together to a whole new world, where all their surroundings are unknown. Things, People, friends, family,everything changes from here on out, and they're stuck right in the middle of it. What will they do now?


**Chapter One - Upside-down**

Hello! This is my second story I'm making~ I'm much more excited to write about this because I have just the idea in mind! Everything about Naruto will totally be different :) They are still 16 years old. *Sasuke is allied with Team 7 again!* They still have their ninja abilities, it's just they are the _only _one with it! They meet the real earth of our time!

I hope you like this one, this one will have **less romance **then my other, and more adventure :D Please enjoy and leave a review, suggestions, comments, etc.!

.

.

.

On to the story!

**Chapter One - Upside-down**

* * *

The only thing they could see was light, blinding their eyes. They were falling. From nowhere. The ears currently sensed no sounds. Just a sharp ring through their ears. Screaming, like they were falling from the sky.

Maybe they were.

It finally came to an end, the three, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura fell right onto the ground, onto an empty land of grass. They were all looking around, glancing at their surroundings. There were people. Lights. Tall buildings. Vehicles. Looking side to side, they all noticed people giving them odd faces, whispering to each other. Of course they had caused a commotion, they were teenage kids falling right from the _sky. _Without even getting hurt. Sasuke frowned, Naruto scratched his head looking curious, while Sakura hugged herself afraid. They could all hear the murmurs, and see vehicles slowing down to take glances at them. Team 7 were still in their Shippuden clothing. Everybody, _everything _looked so different.

"Uh, guys, where do you think we are?" Naruto started. The pink haired girl and Sasuke looked at Naruto, then those around them. They were surrounding the three, forming a closed circle.

"Dunno. But keep your guard up," Sasuke commanded, with the three standing up to their fighting stances. Some people took a couple of steps back to be safe.

"Do you think they're our enemies?" Sakura added, looking worried.

"I'm not sure," said Sasuke. The boy activated his Sharingan. Some people started screaming, then took more steps back.

"Wait Sasuke, I don't think they're bad, don't do anything just yet," Naruto stuck out a hand in front of Sasuke to stop him.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke looked at him curiously along with Sakura. Naruto grinned at them, then face everybody else.

"Uh, hello everybody! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and these are my comrades Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno!" Naruto began, his voice loud enough for everybody near can hear. The two nodded. A man in a black coat stepped up from the crowd.

"Who cares!" he yelled. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Where the hell are you teenagers from?"

"We're from Konoha," Sakura said politely smiling.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Konoha? Where is that? China?" the man replied snarling.

"It's the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Sasuke replied cooly, "Do you not see Naruto and Sakura's headbands?"

"Yeah! We're Shinobi from the Land of Fire!" Naruto pointed at his headband. Many of them looked at them, confused.

"Where is that? There is no land of anything here! This is New York!"

The three teens were in shock, speechless. Sakura was the first to blink back into reality.

"Uh, excuse me sir, what is New York?" the girl asked kindly.

The people looked at them like they were some sort of aliens.

"You're in New York!" an older lady yelled.

"Why do you have pink hair, is that your natural colour?" a kid asked.

"Why is that guy's eye red? That's frightening."

"What freaks!"

"Are they serious?"

"Uneducated kids."

"Wow, you, the one with dark hair, you're one hot looking guy,"

"What's up with your clothes?"

"Why does that guy have whisker marks on his face?"

"They look so beat up."

"Are you guys for real?"

The three of the team 7 members were about to explode while more question were being asked. They were obviously insulted, and were not just going to stand by about this.

"Shut up!" they all yelled at once. This silenced the crowd right away.

"We are educated, what do you idiots think?" Sasuke growled.

"We're not freaks either," Sakura added, at her boiling point.

"And I do not have whiskers!" Naruto clenched his fists.

All of the people and team 7 started arguing. It became a loud area on that street, crowds surrounding but very few decided to leave. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the first to hear some strange sirens, due to their shinobi senses.

"You hear that?" Sasuke muttered to Naruto and Sakura. The girl nodded while Naruto said "Yup." The three looked at eachother, then jumped away. They were the highest jumper any normal person would see. The looks on their faces were amazed. Once the police arrived and stepped out of their vehicles, they yelled at Team 7 to come down, which they ignored. Up in the air, Sakura turned around glaring directly at the girl flirting with Sasuke earlier, while she did the same.

"For the record, Sasuke is not yours to keep, although he is single," The pink haired girl called from above, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished! I've had sooo much fun writing this, I know it's quite short. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still busy with school, so it will take longer to release. There's more to go! **

**Now Love-Less Sight will take longer to update :(**

**Thanks!**


End file.
